She's a Muggle
by Hamsters'R Us
Summary: Penney ran away from home. She ended up going to Hogwarts. She ends up falling in love with Draco, but she has to keep a secret that shes a muggle.


Its was seven o' clock and band practice was over. Penney grabbed her guitar and put it in the gig bag.  
  
"see you thursday Penney!" yelled her friend Merissa. Penney waved bye and walked home.  
  
Penney is a fourteen year old girl who lives with her aunt, who was the only one left of her family. Penney lost her parents a year ago. They died in a car accident.   
  
She plays guitar and tries to write music to express her anger and loneliness. She is light skinned, has black wavy hair and green eyes. Her aunt Lillian is in her late 30's and has never been married. She's a very lovely woman.  
  
Penney walked in the house and stood her guitar against the wall.  
  
"Hey honey how was band rehearsal?" Aunt Lillian asked. Penney walked into the kitchen to grab a peach. She bit it and answered   
  
"It was okay. We still haven't thought of any lyrics yet. I have it rehearsal again on Thursday."  
  
"which you will not be going to." Aunt Lillian told her. Penney looked at her all confused.  
  
"why not?" she asked. Aunt Lillian passed a paper to her. It was her report card.  
  
"Do you want to explaine why your doing so bad in school?" She asked Penney. Penney ripped up the paper.   
  
"I'll bring my grades up don't worry." Penney kinda yelled at her.  
  
" Thats what you said last time but you didn't. Young lady I'm here for you if you need anything." Lillian told her.  
  
"stop trying ot act like mother! You'll never be my mother just leave me alone!!" Penney yelled. She started heading for the door.   
  
"Where are you going!!" Aunt Lillian yelled.   
  
" I'm going out!" Penney slammed the door and started walking off..............................  
  
She walked with her head down not even paying attention to where she was going. When she looked up she saw she was at the train station. She decided she wanted to runway. She bought a ticket to go the next city. It cost about $32 but she didn't care. The only thing she had was her black purse, that held her wallet and some makeup. As she looked for her train she saw a few kids with red hair pushing trollies full of luggage. She kept walking. She then saw an old lady with a dark green cloak wearing glasses. This lady was holding what looked like a wand and a book that had the word "Spells" on it. Penney thought that was kinda odd, so she followed the lady.  
  
She followed her until she saw the old lady walk through a brick wall between station 9 and 10. Penney thougth this was really weird but she wanted to keep following the lady. She saw a family of four run into the wall and they disappeard too.   
  
Penney walked up to the wall and put her hand on it, but her hand didnt go through. She stepped back and decided to try running into it. She closed her eyes and ran towards the wall............  
  
"ALL ABOARD!!" yelled a man. Penney opened her eyes. She saw kids dressed up in school outfits. She looked up at the station number. "Nine and three quarters?" she said to herself. All the kids were on the train. Penney wondered where they were going.  
  
"where ever they are going looks like it might be better than here." she told herself. She walked towards the entrance and got on. As she walked down the rows, she tried looking for an empty seat. She saw one little room with an extra seat. She saw one girl sitting there.   
  
"Um... excuse me do mind if i sit here?" Penney asked the girl.   
  
"I guess you can" the girl answered. "I'm Pansy Parkenson and you are?" she asked in a rude way.  
  
"Penelope Mortenson but my friends call me Penney." she answered. Pansy raised her eyebrow up.   
  
"charmed." She said rudely."Why aren't you in your uniform?" she asked.  
  
Penney looked at her confused. All of a sudden a boy with blond hair walked in. His hair hung over his eyes.   
  
"Oh and this is Draco." Pansy told her.   
  
"Malfoy" He added. "Who are you." Penney was about to speak but Pansy cut her off.   
  
"Her names Patty." Penney rolled her eyes and corrected her.   
  
"Its Penney."   
  
Professor McGonagall was passing bye each seating room to check on the students. They were almost going to arrive Hogwarts. As she passed by one of the rooms she saw a girl dressed in jeans and a black tanktop. She stepped in and looked at the girl. Penney looked back and saw it was the lady she was following.  
  
"Excuse me young lady can I talk to you in private." McGonagall asked.   
  
"Um... sure" Penney answered. Penney followed the lady into a room.   
  
" Young lady what is your name?" She asked  
  
"Penelope Mortenson" Penney answered.  
  
"what are you doing your not supposed to be on this train. Do you even know where your going?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"No" Penney answered "but I don't care. I just want to be away from home for a while. Please don't send me back." Penney begged.   
  
"Young lady we are going to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry. You dont understand. Your a muggle." McGonagall tried to explain.   
  
"Whats a muggle?" Penney asked.  
  
"A non-magic person. If anyone were to find out, then you would be humiliated and I will not let that happen." she kept explaining.  
  
"Oh please! I wont tell anyone if you won't." Penney begged. McGonagall saw that the girl really wanted to stay.  
  
"okay fine.But stay with me so I can give you an outfit and supplies. I would also have to put you in a house."   
  
"oh thank you so much!!" Penney jumped for joy. McGonagall thought that Penney had the looks of a Slytherin.   
  
"You'll be in the house of Slytherin." McGonagall told her. Penney was confused.   
  
"House of Slytherin?" 


End file.
